The Weasel,The Snake,& The Blossom
by fegaN10
Summary: ItaSakuSasu fan fic. Sakura has to choose between Sasuke And Itachi. Who will she choose?
1. Huntings

"Sad?"

"No."

"Pink?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss her..?"

He just glared that cold stare at the annoying blonde hyper boy. Sakura had been missing for 2 months now.. All he could do was worry. After all. She was the one to convice Sasuke to come back to team seven and most of all her. He knew it. He could'nt deny it. He loved her. Everything about her. Her soft pink hair. Her rosie cheeks. Nice curves. Strength.. He could go on for days. There just had to be a way to save her..and he would'nt rest until she was found.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke knocking him out of his thoughts.

"What Dobe?" he gave a harsh stare at Naruto.

"Ah! Teme! Don't stare at me like that!" he said. "I did'nt mean to get you all upset and.." he was cut off.

"Just shut up and get off your ass." He was already annoyed that their sensei Kakashi was late enough for the mission and that Naruto already knocked his memory of Sakura away.. 'Wait!' he thought to himself. 'What do I mean **memory**?! She's not dead you big idiot! Why did I even think of that!?' he was now getting pissed at himself.

"Ah..Sorry I'm late..there was this.." the lazy eyed ninja said before getting cut off by Naruto.

"Save it!! We don't have to hear your lame excuse!" the Kyuubi holder spat out annoyed.

"Both of you just shut up" the youngest Uchiha said in that dark tone of his. "Let's go find her already." and with those words he started to walk out of Konoha's gates.

* * *

'Where am I?' her mind raced as she thought to herself.

'Silly! You are home!' Her Innerself said to the pink headed kounchi.

She awoke from the terrible experience she had. Those eyes...filled with hatred, emptiness, lifeless, **emotionless. **Why was she the one to suffer? Why was she always the weak one?

'You have always been weak! So why deny it now?' her Innerself mocked her.

'I am not weak!' she spat back out to her innnerself.

'Yes you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be here!' Inner Sakura said.

She was right. If Sakura was strong, she could have easily escaped. But, every time she tried to escape she would just find herself in the dark world with a red moon. Images pass by her..horrible ones. That man would use _Tsukuyomi _on her. Showing the images and clips of her friends death. Including the one she loved.. Sasuke. Sakura was only alive because of her love for Sasuke. Its the onlyreason why. When ever she thought of Sasuke it brought tears to her eyes. Those dark grey eyes..black raven hair..cute smile. She had to stop. Otherwise she would find herself in tears.

"_**Blossom**_." a cold luscious voice called out.

"What gives you any right to call me that!" Sakura said harshly to the man emerging from the dark.

"You are my prisoner. Aren't you?" he said with a smirk to it.

Sakura grew angry. That damn smirk. That damn man! How she wanted to get up and kill him. She couldn't. She would just die right there. Though she was already close to death thanks to that shark fin guy.

"**Weasel**.."she said plainly back trying to mimic his nickname for her, but calling him the one she found fits.

Itachi raised an eyebrow to that and looked at her. He thought to himself of how beat up and scared she looked. He could see her curves through the torn up clothes she wore. That pink hair..the scent of _blossoms_clung to her like an animal. What was she to him? Merely he thought of her as a annoying brat. A weak one for that matter. But there was something to her. He just couldn't find it. He hated it.

* * *

"Teme! Slow down!" called the kyuubi holder screaming from about 3 feet away.

"Why don't you hurry up?" Sasuke said calmly but mad.

"Sasuke. Let's take a break. We have been running for 2 hours straight" said the silver haired man.

"Fine."Sasuke said going to a jumped down from the tree as the brilliant colors of the sun shone on him. He closed his eyes. "Sakura.." he whispered to himself,re-opening his eyes looking at the shaded pinks of the sky."I'm going to save you no matter what. Trust me. No more promises will be broken.." with that Sasuke closed his eyes drifting into a sleep of him, Sakura, and 2 new kids.

* * *

**Screaming**...**Trauma**...._**Blood**_...**Why**..? Why does this only happen to me? Why can't I get rid of this pain..She was droned out from those horrible beatings..

"Yo! Itachi-sama! She looks beat up..and she has no more charka." Kisame said in such a thrilled voice.

"Bring her to _my _room." Itachi just said to him as he left.

Groaning she felt a man grab her and throw her on the bed."Arrogant bastard..." she mumbled to Kisame

"_**Happy Birthday Cherry Blossom**_" The shark man said trying to mimic her nickname but failing.

* * *

**Hey everyone XD**

**I tried my best :3 be nice?**

**enjoy^^**

**please review=]**


	2. Lustful Meanings

**WARNING:LEMONS!;D ENJOY! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Sasuke! We have been at this for 2 days! We don't even have any clues! The rain washed all the scents away and foot marks.." The kyuubi holder said annoyed. "Tsuande said if we don't find her after 3 days..that they will claim her to be dead.." He just said quietly.

"Don't bullshit me Naruto. I know she is alive. I know it. Now if you want to go back,then go. I will find her on my own." The Uchiha said as he started to head off again.

"Wait Sasuke! You can't go by yourself. That is not part of the mission." The silver haired man said.

Sasuke just turned around to face his sensei."Kakashi-sensei..I know I will find her."Sasuke stared up to the moon."We once said that when ever we were seperated that we could find each other at the end of the moonlight..." With that he ran off.

"Wait Sasuke..!!" Naruto started to run to go get him but was stopped by his sensei."Damnit! Let me go!" He grew angry.

"Naruto its of his own him go. Let's now just get back to Konoha and report to Tsunade."Kakashi let Naruto go.

"Fine..but Granny-Tsunade better do something about this..!" with that they started back to Konoha without the young Uchiha.

* * *

"Why must you watch me when I bath?" Sakura just stared at the eldest Uchiha."Hmmm?"

"Because..You might try to escape from me when I'm not looking." Itachi just said in that tone of his.

"Fine."Sakura went under the water.

Itachi just watched her as he gritted his was his intensions towards her?_ Sex_? _Lust_? Her _blood_? The _scent of a virgin_? He did'nt know. He _**needed**_ to know. Sakura came back up after about 3 minutes.

Sakura looked at him,as she saw his teeth gritted."What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He just looked away and threw her a towel.

"Um..ok?" She took the towel and faced the other way as she got up and wraped the towel around her."Next time can I please have a longer time?"she asked.

"I will think about it."He turned to face her again."Now go to my room and get clothes are already out."With that he got up and went out.

"Ah..the blossom in a towel again? Looks like you are driving Itachi-sama even crazier then before!" Kisame chuckled as he grabed her by the arm and brought her to Itachis room.

She growled at Kisame."Your still a bastard."

"Thank you." Kisame just smirked and shut the door.

"Great..So now I'm missing for 2 years now. I was a great team captain. Trained under the Hokage. And for what? This!? Bullshit!" She finished getting dressed."Damn am I even here!?" She went to punch the wall from all her anger but she felt a hand grab her wrist."What the fuck!?"

"I would'nt do that." Itachi just looked at her for lust.

"Why? And why are you looking at me like that?!" She spat out annoyed at this point.

"_Blossom.._"He said in that lustful voice as he looked into her eyes with such wanted her..and **now**..

Sakura shivered from the tone in his tried to think of something to say but she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I want you.." Itachi grew a bit tense and pushed her aganist the wall,not hurting her.

"No!"Sakura screeched."I will not let you!"

"Why do you care for my brother so much?" He started to rub her inner thigh.

"W-what makes you say that..?"Her voice grew shaky now.  
"You talk in your sleep _my little blossom.._"He moved his face closer to her neck as his warm breath caressed her neck.

"N-no I don't!"She felt his warm breath on her neck as she shivered never felt like this when Sasuke would sometimes do this to her.. She would normally tell him shes not ready or shes on her month as an couldn't she say it to him? She looked at Itachi.

"You talk in your sleep saying how much you enjoy it..You also make movements.." He started to suck on her neck a bit.

Sakura felt her face turning red not only from what she just heard but from his nibbling on her lost it.. She couldn't deny it now.. She _wanted_ it and _bad_..She felt herself make a little whimper noise. He liked it. He liked the response he got from felt his erection press aganist her as a moan escaped her throat."Please Itachi...Don't.." she found herself on the bed all of a sudden with the eldest Uchiha on her.

"My,my. My little blossom is getting excited." He smirked as he bit down on her neck a bit getting a moan from loved it. He started to slide his hand up her shirt as his other hand went gasped from the sudden slide of his finger slide into her wet enjoyed it. A gasp escaped from her lips as another finger went in. Then another..3..4..now he was up to 4 fingers. She couldn't handle it. She started to moan with pleasure. A rumble of approval roared in Itachi's chest. He needed her. Now. He started to slide her panties off. Soon enough he found that his cloak and shirt was already gone."Blossom?" He looked at her as she smirked.

"I need you.._Itachi.._" She purred out his name as she felt him instantly take her shirt and skirt smirked as he looked over _his _little blossom. His desires were about to be can see his erection through his moaned for it. He quickly took his pants off as he suddenly felt her hands on his boxers."_Now.._" she hissed as she quickly took his boxers down. She felt her cheeks all warm as she saw how "large" he was."I-Itachi.." She suddenly felt his lips on hers as she felt her stomach coil a bit as he continued to finger her wet pussy fast.

"Don't speak.." He looked down to her as she moaned in pleasure gripping onto the can feel all of her precum slide down her legs as he knew it was started to rub the head of his cock aganist her pussy.A groan of pleasure meet his lips."Sakura.." he used her name for the first time in a lustful way. He looked at her for aproval to enter. She gave him a slow nod as she felt his lips on hers as he thrusted it into her. She gasped and winced from the quick thrust and pain. Itachi kept thrusting in and out of her fast as he felt how tight she was. She was a pure virgin. It only drove him more crazy.. Sakura started to moan out in pleasure. She found herself get use to the quick thrust pretty fast. It drove her to want more.. "More..." She whispered to him.

"What's that? I can't hear you." He smirked as he started to go harder and faster. She screamed in pleausre.

"More..! Please..!" She pressed as she began to feel her stomach coil in pleasure. Waves ran through them both. She couldn't hold it. She suddenly felt that coil break as her cum released. She felt her cheeks turn red as she leaned her head back moaning in pleausre."Itachi..." She panted out.

"Sakura..!" He groaned loudly as he released his 'seed' into her. Breathing heavily he fell ontop of her. "Thank you.." He rolled off of her holding her close in his masculine arms.

"Itachi...T-Thank.." Sakura suddenly fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her head as his sharigan was off for the first time in years."Thank you..Sakura." He brushed her hair back and fell asleep with his head ontop hers.

* * *

**This was my first time with lemons! xD So i hope i didnt screw up ^^" **

**Yes i know..errors....BUT I DONT CARE! xD i hate spelling ;p lol plus this is for fun^^**

**Please review??**


End file.
